


a revolutionist's end

by PidgeScarlet



Series: SBI Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Explosions, Family Dynamics, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeScarlet/pseuds/PidgeScarlet
Summary: “L’manburg may have lost sight of what it’s fighting for, but forgotten things can be remembered,” Phil said in response.“L’manburg never knew what it was fighting for to begin with,” Wilbur said, his expression growing darker.A rewrite of the confrontation Wilbur had with Phil before he pushed a certain button.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079132
Kudos: 59





	a revolutionist's end

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, Explosions, Death
> 
> Remember November 16th? Haha, yeah me too. Have fun reading!

“Hello Phil.”

“Hello Wilbur.”

The two men stood alone in a dim room. Faintly, above them, you could hear the sounds of warfare. Screams broke out amidst the sounds of clashing swords and axes against shields. Loud explosions were heard as another man laughed, setting off fireworks with his launcher, ending his victims in a bomb of color. People cried out as the chaos returned, thinking that their fight was over only for it to begin again.

Yet the two men were immune to it all.

The taller, yet younger, of the two men leaned against the back wall. He was staring into the eyes of his elder. The smell of gunpowder and blood was strong in the room. Paint coated the wall, decorating the room with lyrics of a now nearly forgotten anthem. The elder watched as the young man’s hand hovered over a wooden button, ready to bring what he thought was the end to this war.

“You don’t have to do this Wil,” the elder said. His pleading eyes met Wilbur’s once more. Wilbur stared back at him, his face blank and emotionless.

“Phil,” he said, his voice filled with sorrow, pain, and perhaps even pity. “You may not have been here for the majority of this war, but even you can see this was coming. For a long time now, I have stalled myself from pushing this button.”

Phil took a step forward, making the other flinch. His fingers tapped against the wall slightly, ready to slam down on the button with a moment's notice. Phil saw this and hesitantly stayed where he was, wishing he could step forward and embrace the broken man in front of him.

“You’ve won it back though Wil,” Phil said, trying to sway the man’s decision.

“Maybe they have, but _I_ haven’t!” Wilbur argued, slamming his other fist harshly against the wall. “Tubbo’s president now. President of a broken country with forgotten morals. President of a nation that doesn’t know what it’s fighting for!”

“L’manburg may have lost sight of what it’s fighting for, but forgotten things can be remembered,” Phil said in response.

“L’manburg never knew what it was fighting for to begin with,” Wilbur said, his expression growing darker. “We were always on the losing side. We never stood a chance against Dream.”

Wilbur’s hand inched closer to the button, and Phil took another careful step forward. The two never broke eye contact with one another.

“I want it to end Phil,” Wilbur said, his voice cracking. His eyes shimmered as tears began to form. “For too long the weight of this nation has been suffocating me. I just want it to end.”

“It doesn’t have to end like this,” Phil pleaded.

Wilbur’s gaze grew softer as a small, sad smile formed on his face.

“I made a contract with Dream,” he finally admitted. “And I realized that this is the closure I need. I can’t wait for Tubbo or Tommy, or god damnit even Techno, to fix all this!”

Wilbur stepped back from the wall, roughly running his hands through his hair as he let out a crazed laugh. Phil wanted to step back in horror. This was not the man, the boy, that he loved. This was someone entirely new.

“Don’t you see Phil!” Wiblur shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “As that traitor Eret said, _it was never meant to be_!”

Phil opened his mouth to speak and reached out, but Wilbur cut him off.

“This is the end Phil,” he said, chuckling to himself. “The end for L’manburg.”

Phil cried out as he watched Wilbur slam his fist against the button. The clicking noise of activated redstone and the smell of burning gunpowder filled the room. Wilbur’s eyes widened, almost as if he was shocked with himself, as the realization of what he had done began to set in. But yet he was still smiling like a madman.

Launching himself at Phil, Wilbur tackled him to the ground as the TNT began to explode. Shielding the older man with his body the two closed their eyes as the sounds of explosions made their ears ring. Ever so faintly you could hear the cries of the crowd outside scream as the TNT erupted, destroying L’manburg. And you couldn’t hear it, but two masked men stood by, laughing to themselves as they watched the chaos around them.

When the explosions finally stopped and the ringing in their ears finally faded away Wilbur slowly pushed himself off of Phil. Both of them were covered in dust and gunpowder and small cuts and bruises covered both bare and covered skin. Wilbur winced as he sat up. Rubble from the area around them had bounced off of his body. While they were away from the most of the destruction they were not spared.

Phil sat there, shocked. His ears were still ringing and he couldn’t barely make out the noise of Wilbur saying his name as he shakily stood up on his feet. Outside of the cave of a room they were in was a massive crater in L’manburg. Water gushed out of the ponds and into the crater. Sun leaked through exposing stone that should have never seen the light of day. People stood by as they looked at the carnage around them in dismay. The anarchist and the chaos lover had smiles on their faces as they pulled out their weapons, ready for another fight. Ready to create more destruction with the spawn of two otherworldly creatures. Everyone paid no mind to the two men who were in the small cave.

“Wilbur,” Phil started, taking a shaky breath, “what have you done?”

“I’ve freed myself,” Wilbur said, staring at his hands. He chuckled, starting out softly before the laughs and sobs shook his body. He leaned over, pressing his forehead to the stone below him as he hugged himself. Phil stood above him, staring pitifully at the man who was doubled over as he shook.

“Kill me.”

Phil took a shaky breath and stepped back.

“What?” he asked, whispering the words. Wilbur lifted his head and his crazed eyes stared deeply into Phil’s as tears poured down his face.

“You heard me.” More tears streamed down his face, but Wilbur didn’t even seem to notice. Phil put a hand on the sword that was sheathed as his side. His hand shook as it wrapped around the hilt of his sword. But he made no move to pull it from its sheath.

“I can’t,” Phil said as his voice broke. Wilbur looked at him sadly.

“Don’t make me beg Phil,” he said. “I’m just so tired. I just want to rest.”

“Wilbur,” Phil said before his voice trailed off. He felt tears come to his eyes as he crouched in front of Wilbur. “Surely there’s another way.”

“Please Phil,” Wilbur whispered. His body shook. “Please just kill me.”

Tears spilled from his eyes as he drew his sword. Phil shakily brought the weapon closer to Wilbur as he looked him in the eyes.

“You’ll always be my son Wilbur.”

Wilbur smiled as he took the blade of the sword, pressing it to his chest. Blood spilled from his hands from where he touched the sharp blade. As he pressed it harder into his chest blood began to stain his dirty shirt.

“I love you Wil,” Phil said, barely able to form words as sobs made his body shake.

The sword pierced through Wilbur’s chest. Blood spilled from Wilbur’s mouth as he fell forward into Phil’s arms. Tears ran down both of their faces. Painfully, Wilbur raised his arms to wrap them around Phil, embracing him one last time.

“Watch out for my brothers and Tubbo for me,” Wilbur said, his voice shaky and faint. Phil sobbed as he hugged his dying son. Even in his final moments he was looking out for Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo.

“I will, I will,” Phil said with a bob of his head as his body shook. Wilbur’s body grew heavier in his arms as the light faded in his eyes. Phil brought a hand to his son’s cheek where he wiped away the dirt and blood staining his face. Wilbur smiled and let himself lean into his father. He could feel himself slipping away.

“I love you too, Dad.”

Later people of both L’manburg and Dream’s allies found Phil holding the sword that had killed Wilbur in his hands. They could already tell what had happened when they saw the blade and the large amount of blood in the spot where Phil had held Wilbur’s body until it disappeared.

Wilbur didn’t respawn after the battle was won and after everyone went their separate ways.

He had finally gotten the freedom and independence he had wished for since he had entered the server.

One day, Phil hoped that he would be back.


End file.
